Willy's Wacky Dating Show!
by emotionless-robot
Summary: Kari enters a dating show... and her three contestants are Davis, TK, and Ken. Who will she end up choosing?
1. The Game Show

So, this one is a bit different from the ones I've done before, but it sounded funny in head, so I decided to give it a try. Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to another great episode of _Willy's Wacky Dating Show!_" The booming voice carried across the rows of spectators. "I am Willy, your happy host and I can't wait to show you the wonderful people we've got lined up today! In just a few moments, our lucky bachelorette and three handsome contestants will join me on stage! It's going to be WACKY!!"

The crowd screamed in anticipation. They stomped their feet and smacked their hands together thunderously. The surge of sound echoed backstage where young Kari Kamiya was waiting.

She sat in an uncomfortable chair surrounded by make-up artists and hair stylists. They bustled around, exclaiming in fury whenever a piece of hair flew out of place or the mascara clumped on the poor girl's eyelashes. Kari herself was ignorant to this. As part of the agreement she had made when entering the show, the questions she asked her three contestants had to come from a list given to her by the manager. At first she figured it wouldn't be a problem, but now, as she observed her choices, she wanted out.

"Yolei, there is no way I can ask _any_ of these questions. Look at them!"

Kari's best friend, Yolei, snatched the paper from her hand and read it over. She snorted and said, "You should definitely ask this one."

Kari's eyebrows scrunched up as she looked at where Yolei's finger indicated.

"Let me think about that… NO! Yolei, I'm going to die from embarrassment if I say that. Or any of these for that matter."

"Come on, Kari. Some of these aren't that bad. It'll be okay. I promise. Just relax."

Yolei was right. Everything would be fine. Positive thinking would lead her to victory… or whatever the saying was. She just needed to focus. And smile. Smile and focus.

* * *

On stage, Willy brought out the contenders. From the left side of the stage, three men emerged. They waved to the audience as they made their way across the stage, grinning with confidence. They took their respective seats and started eyeing each other up. Contestant #1, a sexy brunet glared at his opponents. The sign on his booth declared him to be "Davis", and the audience loved it. Contestant #2 was a cutie with blond hair and azure eyes that made your heart melt. His name - TK. Lastly, Contestant #3 was a gorgeously fine specimen of the male species – a heartthrob by the name of Ken. More cheering ensued as the crowd went wild.

"And now, I'd like you all to welcome our smokin' hot bachelorette, Ms. Kari Kamiya!"

Kari was pushed out onstage and directed to her spot. From that vantage point she was unable to see her victims, and they couldn't see her either.

"Alright everyone," Willy announced, "are you ready to start?!"

A resounding "YES!" nearly blew out his eardrums.

"THEN LET'S GET STARTED!!"

Kari cringed from the noise, and knew that after this was over, she wouldn't be able to hear a thing. She tried to avoid damage to her ears as much as possible. The only other time something like this had happened was when her friends had dragged her to a school dance – and right to the stage, where the speakers were. Her ears had been throbbing in time to an invisible beat for days afterwards.

Someone thrusted a microphone at Kari, and she turned it on. She hoped it worked and didn't crap out on her during the show. That would be a disaster.

She smiled and raised the microphone closer to her mouth.

"Hello, Contestants."

The three boys greeted her back.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Davis shouted.

Kari giggled. "Alright then, if you're sure. Hmm… let's start off easy. Let's see... Contestant #1, if we got dressed up for Halloween together, what would we be?"

Davis nearly jumped out of his seat as he answered, "That's too easy. I'd go as Superman, and you'd be the damsel in distress that I rescue over and over again, and then fall in love with, of course."

Kari thought that was sweet of him. "Okay then. Superman you shall be. Contestant #2, would you be willing to give me a foot massage if I asked for one?"

In reality, Kari despised people touching her feet. Feet were icky, and there'd be no possible way she'd _ever_ let someone touch her feet, let alone massage them.

TK was a bit stumped – what kind of questions were these anyway? – but he quickly recuperated.

"Umm.. I've never given anyone a foot massage before, but if you asked for one, I'd try my best to make you happy."

The crowed sighed at TK's generous nature. What a giver.

"Well thanks, Contestant #2. Contestant #3, my birthday is coming up soon, and I want something extraordinary, something that no one else has. What would you get me?"

Ken's answer was shy and quiet, but everyone heard. "I would give you my heart."

The sincerity of his answer shocked the throng of attendants, and a few girls burst into tears, yelling at their boyfriends and asking them why they couldn't be more like Ken.

Kari nearly shed a few tears herself, but they dried up when she thought about the literal sense of his reply. Nothing like gore to stop a girl from crying.

"That's very kind of you, Contestant #3. I appreciate your honesty. Back to Contestant #1." Kari took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to say this. "If I were a popsicle, how would you eat me?"

Davis, TK, and Ken's eyes widened at Kari's question.

Davis recovered and countered with, "I'd lick you all over and make you melt in my mouth."

Kari coughed and choked. All this dirty talk was making her dizzy.

"I look forward to it, Contestant #1. Contestant #2, if I somehow got a fork stuck in my eyeball, how would you help me?"

She knew this was one of the randomer questions, but it was better than asking him if he'd jump off a bridge for her if she dropped her lip gloss.

"Well, at first I'd probably panic and hyperventilate, but then I'd call an ambulance and get you to the hospital as soon as humanly possible. And during the ride there, I'd let you hold my hand and try not to flinch as you squeeze the life out of it."

"That's a great plan, Contestant #2, but let's hope it never happens. Now, Contestant #3, boxers or briefs?"

Kari wiggled her eyebrows and prayed that no one she knew was watching this.

Ken stuttered and gulped. "N-neither." He said.

The crowd gasped in astonishment. The girls who had been crying earlier swooned at the thought of Ken going commando.

"That's very brave and daring of you, Contestant #3. I like it. Contestant #1, final question: I happen to have an overprotective older brother who scares away all the boys I date. Would you get frightened away too?"

Davis jumped up passionately and yelled, "Heck no, techno! I'd never back down!"

The spectators roared their approval. Kari nodded, liking his enthusiasm. "Alright then, Contestant #2, if we had children, what bedtime story would you tell them and why?"

TK scratched his head and responded, "I'd tell them the story of Hansel and Gretel, because that story shows that even if everything seems down and bad, it can still turn out okay. I find it a very uplifting story."

Kari giggled, recalling the story and how that witch got pushed into her own oven.

"You're right, Contestant #2. It is a very good story. Okay, Contestant #3, here's your question: My friend works at a convenience store, and sometimes guys come in to buy condoms, but they also buy 40 dollars worth of food to cover up the fact that they are buying condoms. Are you one of those kinds of guys?"

Ken blushed and answered, "Definitely not. I'd probably grab a couple pints of ice cream to take home with me though… and maybe to share."

The bachelorette's mouth watered at the thought of eating all that heavenly frozen yumminess. It would probably give her thunder thighs (not to mention a head start on the cellulite process), but it would be worth it.

"That's an excellent answer, Contestant #3."

Willy intervened then with his magnified voice. "And that's that, folks. It's time. Who will our bachelorette choose to go on a date with? Will it be sexy Contestant #1, the oh-so-handsome Contestant #2, or the daring heartthrob, Contestant #3? Which one will she choose?"

* * *

Let me know who you think she should choose... and any ideas for their date.

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


	2. The Choice

Here's the next chapter... and I would like to thank everyone that voted for their favourite... but it was a tie between two (TK and Ken), so I conjured up a solution that isn't actually revealed in this chapter, but will be in the next one. I hope it satisfies everyone, and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"And we're off."

Kari sent a silent thank you to the camera man for choosing this exact moment to go to commercial. The slight break gave her a chance to calmly look at her options and choose the best course of action.

_Haha, calmly my ass, _Kari remarked mentally as she hyperventilated. How was she supposed to choose one guy just from asking him three completely ridiculous questions? The answers she received gave her next to no insight on their personalities, and even if it did, and she chose a guy with a charming personality, he could be ugly as hell as far as she knew. She didn't even know their names either! The most basic question she would have asked, and she hadn't, because it wasn't _allowed_. Silently cursing whoever had let her go on this idiotic game show, Kari went through her limited choices.

Contestant #1… he was definitely outgoing and funny. He made her smile, he made her laugh, and he had enough enthusiasm to wake the eternally dead. He seemed so energetic in his answers and full of life. Probably had a rather large and inflated ego though. Not to mention he sounded like a ladies' man…

Contestant #2… he had come off as one of those all-around good guys. The kind that usually got stuck in the middle of a bad situation, but somehow managed to pull through and make it work for everybody. His personality portrayed compassion and a sense that no matter what happened, he'd always be there. But to Kari, he was the safe choice – neither daring nor dramatic.

Contestant #3… just the sound of his voice made her melt. He appeared to be shy and hesitant, but was truthful and stood up for what he believed in. Not to mention that he had given the most romantic, ideal answers a girl could ask for. He seemed to match her better than the other two, but did she really want to date a male version of herself?

"And we're back on in 5, 4, 3, 2… 1."

"Welcome back to _Willy's Wacky Dating Show!_ And now, the final moment is here, ladies and gentlemen. Which one will it be? Our bachelorette must now decide."

Kari took a bottomless lungful of air. There was still time to run offstage and move far away (nobody would ever find her in Antarctica, right?) and never show her face in public again, wasn't there? The spotlight turned to her, blinding her, and making it impossible to see the dozen cameras focused on her. The anticipation-building music played through the speakers, getting louder and louder as the nanoseconds of her life ticked away.

_Smile and focus._

Kari grinned, made her ultimate decision, and raised the microphone.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Ready or not, here I come._

"I choose… Contestant number… three."

The audience burst into cheers, applause, and screams. Kari smiled, glad that at least a few people commended her choice. Her decision hadn't been easy, but eventually it had become clear. She wanted someone that made her feel special and unique. Contestant #3 had done that just by answering three simple questions. They had been passionate, idealistic responses that caught her attention vehemently. He was the one.

"Alright, folks. There you have it. Our bachelorette has chosen the astounding Contestant #3… Ken! Come on over here, Ken, and meet the gorgeous young lady, Kari!"

Heart pounding. Shaky breath. This was almost as bad as the time Tai had dared her to jump off the high diving board at the pool. Kari had only been ten, and she had been so terrified - not to mention nauseous. None of that had mattered to Tai though, who conveniently stood behind her and "accidentally" pushed her off.

Around the impenetrable piece of wall that separated Kari from her destiny, a shoe-clad foot materialized. He wore shoes. That was a good sign. And pants – he wore pants. Finally, the whole picture assembled into a dashing figure. The striking young man stood casually before her, and her eyes fell out of her skull.

He was HOT.

With his sleek hair and sexy eyebrows… what a hunk of man. Kari drooled slightly and her eyes glazed over as he advanced.

Her breathing halted when he took her hand, kissed the back of it, and said, "Hello, Kari."

"Hi, Ken." she breathed.

He chuckled and looked into her eyes deeply. She felt swept away by the intensity his own eyes held, and time no longer had a meaning for her… until Yolei interrupted.

"Kari! Wow! I didn't know you had it in you! Well, actually, of course I did! I am your best friend after all. Aren't you going to introduce us? The show's over, by the way, so you can relax. No more cameras!"

Yolei bounced on the balls of her feet energetically beside Kari and Ken. She coughed lightly, prompting Kari to get on with it.

"Oh right. Ken, this is my friend Yolei. Yolei, this is Ken."

Yolei shook hands with Kari's date and remarked, "I knew Kari was going to choose you right away. She always goes for the super nice guys. And always gets them too." She added as a side note.

Ken smiled a small smile, saying, "Well, I guess that good news for me, right?"

Kari blushed like a raging madman and changed the subject.

"So, where are we going, Ken? We're not going cliff diving or something, right?"

Ken chuckled and assured her that they were not. "You'll see." was all he cared to share.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the threesome, a tall, soccer-playing brunet listened in. He was not trying to be creepy (some say it just came naturally) but he just couldn't stand _losing_. Especially to a wimpy girly-girl like this guy. Davis had always managed to get whatever he wanted through sheer determination and perseverance. He wasn't about to be beaten right now, at the height of his game. All he needed was a brilliant plan…

At that precise moment, a blond sweetheart munching on some chips passed by. Davis's mind miraculously conjured a half-decent plan and he initiated Phase 1 by tackling the poor chip-eating blondie to the floor with a **THUMP**.

While Davis coerced TK into joining him, Ken led Kari through the streets to one of his favourite places – the art museum.

"Hurry up, Ken! I want to go in!"

Kari's impatience was endearing to Ken and he was helpless to refuse her sudden, adorable request. His pace quickened and soon they were entering the air conditioned atmosphere of the near-silent building.

"I haven't been here in ages." Kari stage whispered.

"You don't need to whisper, Kari. They're not going to throw us out if we talk normally."

"Oh. Right."

Ken took her hand and tugged her along as he led them through various displays, paintings and creations. The layout had drastically been altered since Kari had been there last, so everything was modern and innovative to her. Ken often spoke softly in her ear, explaining and elaborating on the history of one piece or another. He knew the minutest details and his extensive knowledge continually impressed Kari. He was more than just a pretty face to her now that she knew his head wasn't full of rocks.

"So, do you have any favourites?" Ken asked as they walked around the garden path outside the museum.

"Hmm… I liked the one with the angels." Ken nodded, understanding. "I remember it from when my brother took me a few years ago."

"...Hey, Kari? Were you serious when you said your brother was overprotective?"

Kari laughed and nodded her head.

"Don't worry. He just needs to learn to relax sometimes."

Ken appeared relieved, but frowned and stopped walking. He whipped his head around and stared vigilantly at a rose bush.

"Everything okay, Ken?"

"Yeah. Just thought I heard something."

He stepped towards the bush, reached in, and pulled someone out. Someone who had messy brown hair, and did _not_ appreciate being man-handled.

"Let me go, Ken! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Ken sighed. "On the contrary, Davis. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Davis replied obtusely. "Just hanging out with my buddy TS."

"It's _TK_, like I told you before." said the man emerging from the same bush Davis had occupied earlier. "And for the record, this was not my idea."

"I don't care who's idea it was, because both of you are leaving. Now." Ken ordered.

Kari, who was puzzled to the point of confusion, spoke up.

"Wait, Ken. Who _are_ these guys? And why so they sound so familiar?"

* * *

I bet no one knows the answer to that question...

Also, I've been kind of wondering what people think of the devious questions I chose in the last chapter, and which ones are favourites. So, if you want to let me know, that'd be great. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


	3. The Explanation

Here's the third chapter, that should explain a few things. I know it's really short, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. The next chapter will be longer, and will probably be up sometime during the weekend, if not sooner.

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"What?" Ken said incredulously. "You want them to remain here? With us? As in, not leave? Have you forgotten that these sore losers are interrupting our date, Kari?"

"That was harsh." TK muttered.

"But true." Ken spat back. He couldn't believe the nerve of these two. His slender pianist's hands clenched into fists and his nostrils flared excessively.

Davis tried placing a calming hand on Ken's tense shoulder, but it was pushed away roughly. Davis put up his hands, not wanting to get beaten up by a sissy, and turned to Kari.

"My name's Davis… but you can still call me Contestant #1 if you want." Davis gave her a cheeky grin and yanked TK beside him. "And you might remember him as Contestant #2, but don't feel bad if you can't, he's kind of forgettable. I've already forgotten his name, and he's said it at least a thousand times."

"Hey! I'm not _forgettable_! And the name's TK! You must have short term memory loss or something."

"No, I just can't remember things very well." Davis corrected.

"Or maybe," Ken suggested, "you just don't listen, because I'm pretty sure I told the both of you to depart from here and not return. Come on, Kari. Let's go."

Ken took her wrist gently and started walking away from TK and Davis but he met resistance from his date.

Kari couldn't even fathom what had just gone on around her because in all honesty, she hadn't been listening. Once Davis had admitted to being Contestant #1, Kari's mind started racing with questions she didn't have an answer for, like, why were they here? How did they find her and Ken? Were those two stalking her or something? If so, how long had _that_ been going on for? What purpose was there in shadowing her every move? Were they just sore losers, like Ken said? Or did TK and Davis truly have something important enough to say that they'd follow her?

Kari felt a gentle tugging on her arm and she glanced down, confused. Long, pale fingers had themselves wrapped around her tiny wrist and were pulling slightly in an attempt to get her to move.

"No, wait, Ken. I want to hear what they have to say."

Davis smiled and TK looked pleased with her decision.

"So, what _are_ you guys doing here? I'm almost positive the show's over, you know."

"We know," TK began, "but we have a… proposition for you. See, we both really want a chance with you, a _real_ chance, and Davis has this idea…"

"That we could do, like, an extended version of the show. So, instead of just asking us three silly questions, you go out on a date with each of us and _then_ choose. That way, it's fairer, and you actually get to know us before choosing. It's perfect!" Davis concluded enthusiastically.

"That's insane." Ken said. "You already lost, so go on home now."

"Afraid of some competition, Kenny-boy?" Davis challenged, cocking his eyebrow.

Ken huffed and rolled up his sleeves, ready to take on this talkative brat.

"Okay boys, calm down." Kari said fearfully. The last thing she needed was a bloody nose to treat. Not that she'd ever get around to treating it, seeing as how she passed out cold at the tiniest hint of bleeding. "Let's just talk about this. TK, you agree with Davis?"

TK nodded curtly and took his place at Davis's side.

"You're actually serious? Do you really think Kari's going to agree to this?"

"Come on, Ken. Everyone here knows that it wasn't exactly fair." TK stated. "The game show is precisely what it says it is – a game. In order for this to be as equal as possible, Kari should get to choose after getting to know us a bit better. You can oppose all you want, but ultimately, it's up to her. Plus, all that whining makes you sound insecure."

Ken blushed and looked away.

"Fine, whatever. Kari, what do you want to do?"

She was definitely impressed with TK's reasoning and logic, but she could also see where Ken was coming from. If their positions had been reversed, she would have been just as resistant as he was.

"Well, I think TK has a valid point, Ken. It's not right for me to favour one person over another without even knowing them. So, I think I'd like to go through with this, but as of right now, I want to finish our date."

Her time with Ken had left her wanting more of the perfect guy she had only glimpsed throughout the past few hours. He had been the perfect gentleman, the perfect date, and he was easily the best looking guy she had ever had the chance to meet. Kari honestly doubted the other two could live up to the standard Ken had set, but she was willing to give it a try.

Kari grabbed a pen from her purse and scribbled her phone number on Davis's and TK's palms.

"Call me tomorrow, and we'll set things up, okay? See you guys later."

She hooked her arm through Ken's and hummed as they strolled down the path.

"So, what did you have planned next?"

Ken rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted, "Nothing, actually. Why, was there something you wanted to do?"

"We could go grab a bite to eat. My tummy's getting a little rumbly."

"Sure." Ken agreed.

"You're not mad at me, right? For agreeing with TK and Davis's plan?"

Ken shook his head. "No, TK is right. It's your choice and truthfully, the game wasn't that fair. I'd probably have done the same thing."

"Okay, good… Now, where were we?"

"I believe you were telling me about your brother… and how I didn't have to worry about him coming after me with a baseball bat." Ken recalled, smiling.

"Oh, right." Kari laughed. "Don't you even think about him. I can handle him all by myself. I just hope he wasn't watching the show. I deliberately didn't tell him for a reason. But Yolei has a big mouth, and probably told _everyone_, so I might be in some trouble when I get home tonight. Then again, Tai likes going out with his soccer buddies on Friday nights, so he may not even be at the house." Kari ranted.

"Hmm… your brother plays soccer? Is he in a league? I might have played against him."

Kari listed off his team name and his jersey number, watching Ken closely for any signs of recognition. Ken's eyes widened as he brought to mind the image of a tall, brown haired soccer player.

"You mean the guy with the poofy hair?"

Kari giggled and confirmed, "Yeah, that's him alright. The guy with the poofy hair."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


	4. The Fun Begins

Here is the fourth chapter... I hope it's okay and not too rushed. A big thanks to everyone that has reviewed thus far - you guys are great!

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that, Tai. I didn't do anything wrong."

Tai spluttered with indignation as he paced in front of his younger sister. What had she been _thinking_ going onto that game show? Had she even considered the consequences? And why hadn't she told him about this? He would have supported her… in theory. He could have handled it. What he couldn't handle was watching his baby sister ask suggestive questions to random strangers on television in THE MOST revealing top he had _ever_ seen. What a nightmare. There he was, hanging out with his buddies, when all of a sudden one of them announced that Tai's sister was hot. After a few brief moments of threatening the poor guy, Tai finally realised what was going on and without delay, had a near-fatal heart attack. He stared silently at the television as Kari said things like, "popsicles" and "condoms". His friends joked about it for the rest of the night while Tai just sat there in shock, wondering how Kari could have misheard him when he yelled to her, "No boys – EVER". It was what he said to her every Friday night when she went out with her girly friends. It was good advice as far as he knew, so why hadn't she followed it?

"Kari, I'm very disappointed in you. I was the last person to expect such a thing from a bright, young girl like yourself."

He shook his head solemnly and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, Tai. I just wanted to have some fun."

Kari's lip trembled and shook as she recognized how much this affected her brother and their relationship. She always tried to be the perfect sibling, but obviously she had failed miserably. She had lied to him, plain and simple, and she was paying for her actions.

"I know, Kari. But I'm your big brother and you should trust me enough to not have to go behind my back just to "have some fun". If this was really what you had wanted to do, I would have been there, right by your side."

_With a very large and metallic baseball bat_, he added silently in his head. Kari didn't need to know his violent thoughts. Only the supportive ones were important and he did not want to scare her with images of her boyfriends being beaten to a pulp.

Kari stood and gently wrapped her arms around Tai in an apologetic hug. Tai instantly reciprocated the gesture and rested his chin on the top of her head. Kari always gave the best hugs, in his opinion. She usually tried to squeeze the life out of him but since she was so much weaker than her brother he never noticed and thought the pressure was just right, equalling the perfect hug.

* * *

Later, Kari held a staring contest with the phone, hoping that either TK or Davis would call, but also wishing they wouldn't. She had promised them she would give them a chance but she had promised Tai she would tell him more and stop being so secretive as well. Kari chewed on her fingernails, grimacing when the acrid taste of nail polish hit her taste buds. What a dilemma. She still had the chance to tell TK and Davis that she didn't want to go through with this arrangement anymore, but her compassionate side wouldn't let her be that cruel and unjust.

The phone rang, alerting her of its presence and she answered with a soft, "Hello, Kamiya residence."

"Hey, Kari! This is Kari, right? Did I get the wrong number? I hope not, because that would mean Kari lied to me and I really hope she didn't. Of course, if she lied to me, she also lied to that other guy - the blond one I mean, because I checked his hand and he had the same number that she gave me. It's Davis, by the way."

Kari giggled and said, "It's me, Davis. I didn't give you the wrong number."

"That's a relief." Davis sighed into the mouthpiece. "I was getting worried when you didn't pick up right away."

"I picked up after the first ring." she reminded him patiently.

"I know." Davis declared. "Anyways, so when can we do this thing? Is tonight good? I wanted to wait to call you until I knew where we were going, but then I figured it out and I just had to call you _right away_ to see if we could go this evening because now I'm all excited and jumpy and I can't wait!"

Kari was full out laughing now, her earlier worries forgotten.

"Alright. Tonight it is, then. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the video arcade? Where we're going isn't far from there."

"Sure," Kari agreed, "see you there!"

"BYE!" Davis shouted in her ear.

She heard the click of the line being disconnected and hung up her own phone, still smiling in anticipation, thinking about how electrified she was for the date to come.

* * *

Davis fidgeted spastically outside the video arcade waiting for Kari. Before he had just wanted to prove that he had what it took to win, but now he genuinely wanted to get to know Kari better, and for her to do the same with him. Davis watched her approach at a rate too fast to be casual and his smile widened when he realised that she was eager to go out with him as well.

"So, where are we going?" Kari asked breathlessly once she arrived at Davis's side.

He took her hand and dragged her inside the video arcade.

"I told you it wasn't far." he pointed out.

Kari laughed and enquired, "Do you really think you can beat me at video games?"

"Well, I might let you win a few, just to be fair, but everyone around here knows that I'm the champ."

"We'll see about that." Kari challenged before racing to the nearest game machine. There was no way she was letting him win.

In the end, her wish came true. Davis's ego deflated a smidge and his very nicely shaped bum took a very large whooping that day from losing to a _girl_. He wasn't sure how long it would take for him to recover.

"I can't believe you won. How did this happen to me?" he moaned and groaned while they made their way to the park.

Kari laughed at him and gave him a little shove. She hadn't felt this way in _years_. She was as carefree as a butterfly, and she loved it. Davis had shown her what it was like to be without worries or stress and above all, what it was like to have _fun_. Davis's playful nature made him easy to be with. He didn't have a care in the world, and it was infectious.

Davis froze and turned to Kari.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered, eyes wide.

Kari listened intently, trying to hear what he heard, and just as she was about to shake her head, the faintest sound of a jolly tune reached her ears and she nodded.

"The ice cream truck." she said softly.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a fraction of a second before they began sprinting towards the jingle of the music. Faster than fast they ran, pushing through crowds and racing past little kids who had the same idea as them. Kari couldn't help but smile hugely the whole time. She could remember doing this with Tai when she was younger, and he would always get impatient with her, thinking that the ice cream would run out if they didn't get there ASAP.

Davis reached their destination inches before Kari, her endless energy and enthusiasm making up for her lack of athleticism, but not allowing her to be faster than her date. Davis rambled off his order to the ice cream truck man and Kari followed suite. They devoured their treats as they jaunted through the park in the fading light of day and occasionally made random comments that got both of them to burst into hysterical laughter.

"I had lots of fun, Davis." Kari proclaimed happily.

Davis looked at her in surprise and said, "But our date's not over yet, Kari. Come on."

Her snatched her hand again and forcefully led her all the way to the local soccer field.

"What are we doing here? I think it's closed."

"Pfft… you can't close a soccer field. I want to play ball, but we might have to sneak in, okay?"

He hopped the fence and turned to look at her. She took a heavy breath and copied his actions with slightly more grace. Once on the other side, Davis told her to wait there, and he ran off, presumably to fetch a soccer ball. In the interim, Kari tried to stop herself from running away and hiding in a dark corner somewhere. Breaking rules had never been her forte, and she was dizzy just thinking about what could happen if they got caught.

Davis returned and asked her, "Are you ready for this? There is NO WAY you're gonna beat me at my own game, sister. Prepare to die."

His ominous words did nothing to stop her from sporting a grin. That small smile did not stray from her face as the night wore on and the sun disappeared. It refused to fade even when the tiniest stars twinkled in the night sky, and she knew it would remain there the next morning when a new day commenced.

* * *

There you have it - chapter four in all its glory. Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

P.S. The next chapter will probably be out sometime during the middle of next week.


	5. The Concert

Second last chapter, guys... and the final date. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Kari tapped her foot impatiently as she stood outside the auditorium, waiting for her fashionably late date, TK. She knew he probably had a top-notch excuse for not meeting her on time but no girl enjoyed being stranded outside a massive building in a swarming sea of fan girls. TK was taking her to see some concert for a band she had never even heard of. The name sounded vaguely familiar, true, but nothing recognisable came to mind. However, it appeared she was alone when it came to not knowing the latest bands because thousands of adoring (and screaming) fans were being swallowed by the doors of the auditorium and Kari could only hope TK had bought their tickets in advance, reserving their spot in the crowd.

Kari was about to check her watch again when she noticed a blurred figure in her peripheral vision. Said figure was running at a pace she could never even imagine reaching and was quickly advancing on her. He stopped, breathless and exerted in front of her accusing body, hands braced against his knees.

"I'm… sorry for… being so late." he managed to wheeze between gasps.

She waited patiently as he caught his breath, knowing that his tardiness was not intentional and should not be eligible for punishment.

"I just had to pick up these."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew two sets of earplugs. Kari looked at him, baffled beyond doubt.

"You expect our eardrums to explode?"

TK laughed and replied, "No, but the last time I went to one of Matt's concerts, I definitely regretted not wearing them. I also figured anyone would have an aversion to deafening noises after that game show."

They both flinched in memory of the beating their hearing had suffered that night a while ago.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant." Kari agreed.

"Are you kidding? It was way worse than that. I couldn't even hear my fire alarm go off the next morning." TK explained.

Kari looked at him in distress and asked urgently, "Your fire alarm went off?"

TK blushed and said, "I'm not the best cook, and well… I might have burnt a few things. No one got hurt, if that's what you're wondering."

Her breath whooshed out in relief.

"That's good to hear. Ready to go in?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on a sec though."

He walked over to a patch of garden by the side of the structure and neatly snapped off a daisy flower from its roots.

"Here. A pretty flower for the lovely lady."

He gently tucked the blossom behind Kari's ear where it sat comfortably and accentuated her divine beauty. TK took her hand and they entered the lion's den together.

* * *

"So, who's Matt?" Kari questioned, recalling what TK had said earlier.

"Matt? Oh, he's my older brother. And the lead singer for the band. You'll get to meet him in about five seconds, actually."

Kari halted her footsteps and squeaked nervously, "Right now?"

"Well, yeah. I always meet up with him before a show. He won't admit it, but he's nervous and panicky prior to going onstage. I go to reassure him that everything's going to be okay and stuff. Plus, there are free donuts and he always saves me the chocolate ones."

His last sentence convinced Kari so she bravely followed TK through a few more passages and hallways until they reached their destination. TK nodded to the beefy security man and opened a non-descript door. Inside, Kari could hear the sounds of the band practicing a final time. She listened to the lyrics as TK handed her a donut and she frowned as the words brought forth an unpleasant memory.

The blond superstar himself jogged over, eager to meet his little brother's date.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" TK said casually.

"Not much… just about to vomit and pass out. The usual."

TK nodded knowingly while Kari seemed slightly terrorised.

"This is Kari. Kari, this is my brother Matt." Matt waved and Kari smiled back. "She's a very recent fan – she's never even heard of you guys before tonight, but don't worry, I've converted her."

"Never? I'm amazed!" Matt declared in surprise.

"Well," Kari began, "I do recognise that song you guys were just playing, actually."

"Then that's good I suppose." Matt said sheepishly.

"That's the song my brother sings in the shower." she revealed, embarrassed.

TK coughed lightly and Matt said a simple, "Oh."

"Yeah…"

Kari shifted her eyes as an awkward silence infiltrated their conversation like an unwelcome guest. TK chewed on the last piece of his donut, but thought he was being too loud – surely everyone could hear him squishing the bread between his teeth – so he swallowed the enormous bite whole, tearing up slightly from the uncomfortable sensation. Matt's nerves were making him gag and retch at the thought of what was to come in just a few moments. His eyelid twitched incessantly and he had to pretend to rub his face to stop its craziness.

"Well, we'd better go take our seats." TK proclaimed after the last of the pastry had finally made its way through his oesophagus, stretching it painfully the entire time, of course.

Kari and TK said their farewells to Matt and rushed off, eager to claim their spot in the overflowing group of concert goers (and escape from the invasive awkward silence). The main action began minute they squirmed through the narrow aisles to their destined location. Kari held TK's hand tightly in impatience, effectively shutting all flow of blood to his useful limb. Once the introduction crap was over, Matt and his band entered stage right earning themselves a thunderous welcome. TK remembered why he had been delayed for his date and he hastily retrieved the earplugs from his pocket. They both shoved the small objects in their ears and smiled at each other in relief. It certainly made the concert more enjoyable when they could hear it without cringing in pain.

For the next couple of hours, Kari had the time of her life. The event of the evening had been a blast, not to mention a major success, and the entire time Kari had been blissful. It was so natural to be with TK that she forgot they had only met days earlier. His sweet smile brightened her day and she felt comfortable around him. She didn't have to pretend to be anything but herself and she loved the feeling of just letting go of her constant carefulness and insecurities. With Ken and Davis, she felt she needed to live up to some unexplained expectation, but with TK, she didn't get that awful sensation.

Their date went smoothly after the lateness fiasco, and when it ended, TK gave her a good night hug. He left her with a question and a reminder as well.

_Who was she going to choose?_

* * *

Who indeed?? It's up to you guys now!! Let me know through PM or in a review to cast your vote... I'm going to wait a week before posting the final chapter and the results... Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

P.S. I made a few changes to the third chapter. Nothing significant, but it probably wouldn't hurt to check it out.


	6. The Final Decision

Here it is - the final chapter! Thanks to everyone that's stuck with this story and reviewed... it means a lot. This chapter is pretty much just Kari's thoughts, so there's not a whole lot of dialogue, but I think it works out nicely.

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

The time for a final decision was upon Kari, and she still didn't know what the ultimate outcome would be. Her three choices sat across from her in the café and stared her down silently as she wished for lightning to zap her to death at that very instant. Their pleading eyes and hopeful expressions and eager faces nearly broke her quailing heart. No matter what happened, two thirds of the party would go home unsatisfied and disappointed. She, of course, would just be relieved to have all over and done with. This situation reminded her greatly of the game show that had brought all this on her. She felt just as nervous, pressured and terrified as then. Except this time, it was far more difficult to choose between the anxious men in front of her, because now, she had a better grasp on their point of views, on their beliefs, backgrounds and personalities. They had become etched in her heart and she knew she wouldn't be able to get through this without shedding enormous amounts of tears.

To her right sat TK, the athletic and charming guy every girl dreamed of having. He was, however, essentially a wallflower compared to the other two. Not to say that he was ordinary and boring in any way, but he just wasn't as eye-catching as Ken, or as passionate as Davis. He had a certain amount of sexy, and stood up for what he thought was right, but when it came down to it, he was right in the middle of the other two with nothing extraordinary to offer. He had his moments to shine, but that's all they were – moments. Ken commandeered the attention of a room with his elegance and refinery. Once you got to know Davis, it was hard to let go of his incredible way of making someone smile and laugh uncontrollably. Kari knew TK had more to him than she originally suspected, but was she willing to give him that opportunity?

Kari sipped her tea as she contemplated the man that sat directly in front of her, bounding restlessly in his confined chair. Davis was her release to a life that she didn't think could have existed. A life without stress and pressure to do her best. He had immediately accepted her as she was and he hadn't judged her whatsoever. That was a rare thing that she found very appealing, but how long could that life of carelessness last? What if she chose Davis, and they got serious? Would he be able to handle that kind of responsibility? And what about _children_? Kari wanted to eventually have some little brats of her own, but she wasn't prepared to do it if the father backed out at the first sign of duty. She knew she was being irrational, thinking that far ahead into the future, but she needed to look at this seriously. She didn't think the others would give her a second chance if she changed her mind in a couple of weeks. Kari refused to use people like that. She had to make the right choice.

Ken's intense gaze made her swoon uncontrollably. He was the sexiest out of her three choices and she knew it (along with the entire female population). She was lucky to have found him, snagged him, and gotten to be in his mere presence. Although she didn't know him as well as she knew TK and Davis, Kari got the feeling that if she were to choose Ken today, she wouldn't regret it majorly. He was sweet in a way, but she knew TK scored slightly higher for that one. However, he was so uptight at times that it led her to believe that he did not trust her completely. During those periods in time, she felt scared and nervous, thinking that it was obviously something she had said or done to make him so aloof and emotionless. Kari therefore felt the need to filter everything she said, to make sure she used proper manners, and above all, to make sure she didn't become too attached. She sensed there was a darker side to Ken and she was wary to encounter it. Everyone had their problems, but with Ken… she gathered it was a bit more serious, and he wasn't willing to share or trust anyone with that secret. Kari needed someone that could open up to her – relationships went nowhere if there was no communication and dependence on each other.

Contestant #1, 2, and 3… they had come a long way from that petty game show. And yet, despite that trivial fact, Kari found herself thinking of their comical, sweet, and raunchy answers to her unorthodox questions. Now that she knew a bit about them, their responses were so evidently a reflection of their personalities. Ken told nothing but the truth (even if he didn't want to), TK said the most brilliant things, and Davis blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She had a major dilemma on her shaking hands, and was without an answer.

Kari downed the rest of her tea, scalding her sensitive tongue during the process and said, "Okay… I've made my decision. But first, I want each of you to promise me that you WILL NOT be angry with me no matter who I choose. I want to remain friends with all of you, and I can't do that if you're ignoring me. So, before I give you my decision, I want your word."

She thought this was genius. There was no way they would agree to her terms, so she didn't have to pick. It would make things a lot easier if she could just walk away from all this without hurting someone, but her pestering and bloody annoying conscience refused to coincide.

"Sure." TK stated. "I haven't got a problem with that."

"Yeah, me neither." Davis agreed heartily, beaming at her.

Ken received the expectant glares of the other two men and reluctantly said, "Yeah, I guess."

Well, there went her plan. She smiled to cover up for the rising terror and panic she was experiencing and pretended to tie her shoelace in order to buy herself a few more seconds. Going through her mental lists and memories, she shut her eyes tight and concentrated. It was now or later. She could make a run for the door, but eventually someone would catch up to her and force her to come to a decision. _Okay, I've got it._

_Just breathe._

_Don't panic._

_Smile and focus._

"Well, gentlemen, my final decision is… TK."

A doubly-loud THUD was heard as TK fell off his chair and Davis smacked his head against the table. Ken sat there, dazed and looking a bit confused.

Kari winced at the thought of all the demands for explanations that would soon torrent her. But she refused to give into their pleading. Maybe some other day she would explain her decision to Ken and Davis, but for today, she was keeping that information to herself.

The reason she chose TK was actually pretty stupid. Whilst tying her shoelace, Kari had glimpsed a couple eating two very large sandwiches, both piled high, stuffed with edible goodness that made her mouth water. That entire hunk of food was surrounded by two slices of bread – very thin and insignificant. Without those pieces of bread, the sandwich would not be complete, but it was the middle that made the meal. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that it was positively true. Without the middle, what was the point in eating the sandwich? The middle was the best, and that was when she finally realised that TK was her choice. TK was her middle man, and the guy she chose. She could only hope he was up to the challenge.

* * *

So, now you know who she ends up choosing! The results were:

TK - 4  
Ken - 2  
Davis - 0

Poor Davis, right? I kinda feel sorry for him. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
